


Fürbitte

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [36]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, in which the world stutters and holds its breath as a sapling king feeds his blood to the world, not yet; little one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Fürbitte: lit. intercession, a plea on behalf of another, like dirt under your nails and the witch; in shards, all about you, like your brother, sobbing and red cheeked and blood drenched, like the world tilting and -A prayer, please. / Say a prayer for us. / To the winds in the east, / and the storms in the west. / To the snow in the north, / and the bloom in the south.





	Fürbitte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beguileds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguileds/gifts).

A prayer, please.

Say a prayer for us.

To the winds in the east,

and the storms in the west.

To the snow in the north,

and the bloom in the south.

Your brother, tear stained

and blood dotted

trails of salt on his cheeks

The witch, in shards

in pieces; torn

you broke her wand, see.

To the hands on your cheeks,

trembling

the sobs in your hair

say a prayer, please.

Sapling king, you sprout of a boy,

say a prayer with us

so we may save you,

and watch you grow.

A prayer, little one,

so that we may move

and wrap all about you.

You will live

you need only ask

\- and drink.


End file.
